


A sedative

by MariaMo



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Out of Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMo/pseuds/MariaMo
Summary: "Nill wrote that you were very nervous recently", the corners of Naoto's lips noticeably jerk upward, "I bring you a tea with lemon balm and chamomile. It has a sedative effect".





	A sedative

The fragile harmony in the soul of Rammsteiner quickly collapses when he learns that Naoto disappeared next day after the bloody carnage on the lower levels. Ensuing events seem to pass by her, and Heine can not help but be mad at least because she herself wanted to be drawn into this story, and now she just runs off so easily. He feels betrayed, framed up by everyone in this fucking world. All their dialogues and attempts to understand each other scrolling through his head almost round the clock and daily. No, the guy knows that everyone in this world is lying, but for some reason he want Fuyumine not to be like everyone else.

He is even worried about something for indefinable reasons. Anxiety, like a viscous black liquid, creeps through a lungs, completely preventing breathing. Even the collar does not help, even his purely undead tricks and cursing regeneration.

And Rammsteiner breaks, first knocking the knuckles of his hands till blood about the colorless, dilapidated walls. No pain, no relief. Heine mercilessly rubs the red-haired idiot, going much further than he was usual allowed, but when the third Nails's rib breaks with a crunch, he realizes what he is doing and stops. Badou understands everything, he is not such an idiot as it seems to others, therefore, cursing Heine for his immortality, he just silently spits blood on the floor and dumps to lick up his wounds.

But tranquility does not come.

Ernst obstinately explains the albino that a swordswoman just decided to take a pause to rethink everything she had seen and experienced. But looking at the slough undead, he falls silent.

Heine is tormented by a complete lack of sleep, or rather, tormented by his thoughts. He's madly wondering what the heck this damn woman doing in his head. The first woman he touched. The first one, which he recognized as equal (of course, without saying it aloud).

The Dog inside is extremely taciturn - it seems he was frazzled out by Rammstein's desperate nagging. Or maybe he just fell into hibernation. Heine does not care about it for the first time.

And it is true, winter is coming slowly and surely into the city. The weather is lousy, like the mood of the albino: a sharp chill, a thin crust of frost on the withered grass, and even the snowfalls somewhere in the evening. Large flakes settle on the roofs of houses, black woven branches and gravestones of the church cemetery.

Entering the church, Heine understands that something has happened. The soft light of the lit candles creates the illusion of home comfort, and warm shadows dance, dissolving in their fire. It's too good to be considered a home for stray dogs.

Ernst conducts a silent conversation with Mihai, so Heine decides not to distract the padre from chatter and try to find more interesting entertainment.

Nill meets the guy with a happy, shining smile. She has a new trinket on her neck: a beautiful silver pendant with two angel wings. An elegant and, apparently, expensive gift. Then Rammsteiner finally understands.

"She's back?", he explains as indifferently as possible and, received a nod of agreement, looks around.

Fuyumine sits next to Badou, clearly captivated by their dialogue. Redhead surely pours her his regular portion of drivel, and the swordwoman merely nods or shrugs her shoulders, something actively telling in response.

Naoto looks rested: she has no bags under her eyes, and sunken pale cheeks are now covered with a soft blush, not seem so sunken. Heine on the contrary is similar to a ghost more than usual, with his almost cadaveric pallor and sparkling in the twilight eyes.

As if feeling his heavy gaze, Naoto turns around, and immediately gets up, clearly intending to approach the undead. And he seems to take a step toward her, but then finds himself running down the street in a couple of blocks from the padre's monastery.

"You are so reactive as a fucking airplane, guy", reminds the waking Dog with a sneer.

The Dog laughs at him, at his reaction, and pours another portion of the obscenities, but Rammsteiner does not listen. He returns home and immediately falls into the shower. To wash off the suddenly appeared fatigue and some unintelligible embarrassment.

But warm water does not have any relief. In addition, the silence suddenly cuts the nasty overflow of the door bell. Without hindsight, having put on a towel on his belt, Heine goes to the door, in thoughts cursing the red-haired moron, who must have come to mock undead for his escape.

"The little kid Heine is afraid of nice girls", the Dog continues to sneered, but he shut up with Rammsteiner when he opens the door.

"Go to hell, Ba.... Fuyumine?"

On the threshold of his apartment is standing the reason of his shameful escape. The situation looks more than awkward, but it does not affect Naoto. Together with her appearance in the apartment gets frosty freshness - the eternal companion of this brunette. The pale skin of the undead is covered with goosebumps and he can not even connect a couple of words to somehow resolve the situation.

They would have stood there silently playing peepers, but Naoto, with the usual coldness, holds out a small bundle to Rammsteiner.

"Nill wrote that you were very nervous recently", the corners of her lips noticeably jerk upward, "I bring you a tea with lemon balm and chamomile. It has a sedative effect".

Having weaned from her simple and slightly humming speech, Heine listens to every single word. He is holding out his hand to receive an unexpected gift. And it looks like an electric shock.

Their fingers touched quite weightlessly, but a split second was enough to make things right. Rammsteiner for the first time saw this amazing girl in front of him, noticed every little details: the wide pupils filling almost the entire iris, and the slightly opened lips trembling with excitement, and heavy, measured breathing. Pulling on the lips the most arrogant of his smiles, Heine slides his fingers on a thin girl's wrist and pulls Fuyumine toward him, simultaneously shutting the doors.

"Naoto-chan", he whispers, leaving the path from the kisses behind her ear, "I think I'll need a stronger sedative. For example, you".

He expects an indignation, a blow to the jaw or a kick to the stomach. He expects anything and hope she is not so predictable. And she is not. 

Naoto bends to meet the affection, burying her thin fingers in the white locks on the nape of the undead. She interrupts their agonizingly long kiss once, just to whisper:

"So I'll have to stay longer".

And the world of Heine Rammsteiner regains its balance.


End file.
